<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Purple by SunniMint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241474">Royal Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniMint/pseuds/SunniMint'>SunniMint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s and rise verse are practically walking party machines, Crossover, Disaster Twins, Donatello and Leonardo (TMNT) are Twins, Donatello starts collecting Donatellos, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, No Plot/Plotless, No beta no regrets, Plot? What Plot?, Sort Of, along with a few tag alongs, only one Donatello will be kidnapped, party ninjas, the rest will be bribed, this will be very light hearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniMint/pseuds/SunniMint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello knew his brothers weren’t geniuses and he had no desire to make them smart once again. Therefore, if he wanted to interact with another genius, to speak to someone who understood him wholeheartedly, he decided the best course to do so is by finally venturing to meet his alternate dimensional selfs. </p>
<p>“It's not kidnapping!”<br/>“Donnie, bro, it is totally kidnapping. You kidnapped yourself.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*throws my two cents into the already amazing pool of rottmnt crossover fics*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donatello had been working on his new machine for weeks now. For years, he had to suffer knowing he was the only unparalleled genius amongst his family, even the inclusion of Baron Draxum didn’t change that. Sure, the once evil man was smart and cunning, but his new direction of life no longer suited Donatello’s field of interest. If anything, he often found Draxum and Michelangelo exchanging recipes and bonding over cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it’s completely unfair how Draxum refused to give him the equation on how he mutated him and his brothers. It’s not like Donatello would have ran human/animal experiments. Splinter and Raphael forbade him to do so, unfortunately. But there was a reason blackmail existed and Leonardo really shouldn’t have made fun of him when he slipped on a banana peel expertly placed by his self proclaimed twin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which brought him to his present situation. Donatello had nearly finished the machine he worked on for countless sleepless nights. A large circular metal frame towered right in front of him. Said circular frame was connected to another piece of metal, one where it had a stand meant for one particular sword. This, this is what will make dimensional travel possible. He knew alternate dimensions existed, and he knew there were countless versions of him and his brothers in other worlds. Donatello wasn’t at all interested in knowing these other worlds. He was more interested in meeting himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More specifically, Donatello wanted to know what he and his alternate selfs were capable of if put together. All the geniuses in one world. Comparing their technology and intellect. Just thinking about it was fascinating enough. And he’d finally have a stimulating conversation, he’d have someone who would understand exactly what he was saying without having to explain everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe, they could have a competition of sorts! Of who was the smartest turtle! No matter who won, it was bound to be a learning experience! Donatello wouldn’t mind losing- he’d only be losing to himself and there was no better option than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting down the final twist of a screw, Donatello stood up and smirked, “Alright. If my calculations are correct, and they should be because I triple checked them, this machine will be capable of jumping through space and time continuum, enabling a successful portal to an alternate dimension and therefore meeting our alternate selves. Of course, this is only possible with the existence of your mystical sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello turned away from the dimensional portal and his excitement deflated only a little when he spotted Leonardo slouched over his desk, snoring away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eye twitched, “Leo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo woke up abruptly, eyes wide awake, “I wasn't asleep! I was just resting my eyes! They needed a break."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello sighed. It wasn't worth arguing over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just place your sword on this stand," he pointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo warily eyed him, “This won’t hurt my baby will it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No harm shall come to your sword…maybe. Now get to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo didn’t argue, not with the blackmail Donatello had on him. Recording everything on his phone had its advantages and if he used it for blackmail, who can accuse him of it? His phone was password protected and no, the password wasn’t Bootyyyshaker9000.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue masked turtle brought his sword up and placed it gently on the stand. Immediately, the machine started to glow the same shade of blue the sword emitted. Donatello smiled eagerly, giddy with this revelation. Because the machine glowing meant that it was working!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swiftly inputted the first calculation, of the very first world he found back when he discovered alternate dimensions. With one final push of a button, the smooth circular frame came to life, eerily similar to the portals the ōdachi can create. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” came the brilliant response of Leonardo, “remind me again what exactly you built.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie grinned, not sparing Leonardo a glance as his attention was too focused on the portal as he neared it, “You’re about to find out pretty soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, that right there, that look on your face is the reason why I’m one hundred percent sure you’re possessed by a demon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and stay here. Or come with me. Doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Stay here at home where it’s perfectly safe and wait for Raph and Mikey’s pizza delivery, or go with my mad scientist brother and most likely enter through the seven levels of hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello was about to retort with his own sarcastic remark when a push from behind had him stumble forward. Forward into the portal. In a fall that felt like it was moving in slow motion, he managed to snap back and saw Leonardo’s smirking face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea where we’re going but I’m not letting you have fun all by yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello couldn’t help but laugh. Of course his brother would find this exciting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, in an act of petty revenge and familiar sibling rivalry, he swept his leg backwards at the last moment and yanked Leo’s blue mask forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how they both ended up falling through the portal. Both grinning madly for very different reasons.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello made sure Leonardo fell first. By maneuvering and hugging his brother from behind. Leonardo didn’t resist. They both knew why Donatello feared landing first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the regular portal where a single step brought you to another area of location, this portal was more of a wormhole. Like a funnel they were falling through. It would have been terrifying, if Donatello wasn’t confident in his abilities. Apparently, Leonardo didn’t share the same sentiments. He winced at hearing Leonardo’s loud scream. If he didn’t fear getting possibly hurt by a fall, he would have pushed his brother far away because the yells were definitely on their way to deafening him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alas, they were getting closer to the other end. At least, Donatello hoped so. Because coming up ahead was a white circle. Though at the last second before entering it, the white circle morphed. It morphed to what looked like a scenery of orange and gray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell through the scenery and belatedly, Donatello realized it wasn’t a scenery. It was an alternate dimension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo broke Donatello’s fall and they both laid on the ground, momentarily dazed and limbs wobbly from the unexpected freefall. Gathering his bearings together, Donatello swiftly stood up and offered an outstretched hand to his still groaning brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quick to observe the new world. It was a sewer, that much was evident from the pipes overheard and stench that was familiar to the one back home. It looked fairly outdated, at least, compared to the sewers Donatello and his family lived in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of movement was heard and Donatello caught his first glimpse of a mutant turtle that wasn't himself or his brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact…Donatello smiled eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortune smiled at him! For the mutant turtle that walked in wore a purple mask, a bo strapped to his shell, and the large initial D letter was engraved in said turtle’s belt. He was short, tiny, but very huggable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The newcomer blinked once. Then twice. There was no surprise, just curiosity. Of course, his alternate self knew about the existence of different worlds already, hence the lack of befuddlement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the newcomer said in a surprisingly nice and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotionless voice, “Hello, can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo gasped beside him. Donatello ignored his brother and held his hand out to his alternate self to properly greet the genius with the respect he was owed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe introductions are in order. I’m Donatello and I can only assume from our obvious love of purple and your belt that you are the Donatello of this world, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The short turtle beamed at him, and huh, Donatello didn’t think any version of himself could look adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re correct to assume so!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donnie! You took us to an alternate dimension!?” Leonardo shouted and turned his attention to the Donatello of this world, “also, why are you so short!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello smacked Leonardo’s head for that, “Hey! Don’t be rude!” and he gave this Donatello an apologetic look, “forgive my brother, I’m sure you’re well aware of how rude Leonardos are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, alternate Donatello smiled in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” alternate Donatello replied, “so, is there something wrong in your world? Do you need our help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello frowned, “What? No. I came here to ask if you want to come over to my world and compare our intellect. I have every intention of gathering as many Donatellos as I can and you’re the first one I’m starting with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alternate Donatello tilted his head, frowning slightly, “As fun as it sounds, I’m not sure that’s wise. We attract enough problems as it is, if we all come together, that’s surely to invite more trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’ll be greater in numbers,” Donatello countered, “and in intelligence. We can outsmart any enemy our way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alternate Donatello was still wary, “I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello wanted to huff. This wasn’t going exactly as planned. He didn’t think he’d face resistance, from another version of himself no less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it just me or does this place look…outdated? Like, very old. Hey is that a tv? It's so boxy! And very antique. Are you guys too poor to afford a 4k smart tv or what? Ha, maybe I shouldn't diss you guys when we only have a projector for a tv,” said Leonardo, who finally shocked himself out of his stupor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alternate Donatello stared at his laid-back brother confusingly, “4k? Are you saying your tv is 4k? How did you manage to get that much money!? Is it expensive because it’s a smart tv?” he then whispered conspiringly, “or is it because the tv is installed with an artificial intelligence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello stared hard at his counterpart. None of that was sarcasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to deduce your world is somehow years behind ours,” Donatello bluntly said, “Decades, judging by your television stand, assuming of course, that it is the latest model of your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alternate Donatello’s eyes gleamed, “We're in the 90s."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo made a noise Donatello never thought his brother capable of. He went on swiftly to ignore his dramatic brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my world, it’s 2018,” Donatello said, intrigued at this new revelation, “this is fascinating. Not only different alternate dimensions, but different time periods as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is weird, isn’t it? But not too far from impossible. I’ve met other counterparts from the year 2003 and 2012. Funny how my world is the only one not in the 21st century.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello gasped dramatically at hearing that, “Hold on, you’ve met other alternate versions of us? You just said it was too dangerous to do that! I would have never imagined you, another me, to be a hypocrite!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo coughed loudly beside him, “I mean- it’s not too far to imagine that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie raised his tech bo in warning, bringing out a chainsaw. Leonardo backed down, grumbling something about an exorcism.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alternate Donatello tilted his head at them, a myriad of complex emotions passing through the short turtle. If anything, other him looked very puzzled. Did other him not have to deal with Leonardo being such a jerk? Probably not, judging from the growing horror on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you commit fratricide,” where did Leonardo learn that word from? Had his self proclaimed twin actually picked up a dictionary? When did that happen? “And as much as I want to meet my own mini version, I’m getting really hungry. As my final wish, I really wanna eat pizza before you bury me six feet under. Plus, we can come back later once you’ve made a convincing argument to persuade mini-you to tag along because I think you’ve scared him off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello sighed. He disliked it when Leonardo became so reasonable. It reminded him his brother wasn’t as lazy and selfish as he tried to be and was actually smart if he put any effort. Besides, Leonardo hit every nail. Alternate Donatello looked scandalized at the scene. Well, he would have, but alternate Donatello suddenly straightened his back, eyes focused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pizza? You guys are going to eat pizza?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo smiled freely, undeterred at the face of death as the chainsaw continued to whirl, “Heck yeah mini Donnie! There’s nothing better than the sweet delicious taste of pizza after all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, Donatello watched in befuddlement as alternate Donatello bounced on his feet and moved around the sewer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on! I’m coming with you, I just need to leave a note to let my master and brothers know where I’m going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alternate Donatello left the room to presumably find a piece of paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello stared at his blue masked brother, “did you just…unknowingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>bribed</span>
  </em>
  <span> an alternate version of me with pizza?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo raised an eye ridge, “As if you wouldn’t do the same thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello shifted awkwardly, “I wouldn’t have made it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did you notice he said master? Who could he be talking about? How dare any version of me serve a </span>
  <em>
    <span>master."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo gave him a shit eating grin, "What's wrong? Can't handle serving inferior intellects? Because mini you is quite happy with it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie threateningly held out his tech bo again. Leo raised his hands in mock surrender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chill out bro. If anything, I'm pretty sure mini you was talking about Pops. We called him master too, remember? But it was only for a short time. Mini Donnie said master like he's used to calling pops that. That itself is weird."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm. Yes, that did sound very weird. Before Donnie could go in depth about it, Alternate Donatello came back in, all smiles as he said, “Let’s go! Pizza is best when it’s hot!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he turned to Leonardo, still smiling, “Hey when you die, can I eat your portion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…you mean <em>if</em> I die, right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alternate Donatello glanced at the chainsaw and said confidently, "No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leonardo laughed awkwardly and took one step back. Donatello felt his mouth twist to an expression he rarely wore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled in unbridled excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He very much likes his alternate self already.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They talk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michelangelo sat there, frozen still like a statue, eyes of a hawk, and the prize steaming and cheesy on the center of the table. His enemy sat across from him, his giant figure towering and eyes narrowed and locked on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To either side of them were empty seats of two mutants who were late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo coughed purposely, "I propose a solution to our problem." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael, his esteemed big brother and temporary enemy, replied, "I will listen." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You must be open minded."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We shall see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo clasped his hands together, fashioning the way mafias did so in those godfather movies, "Our brothers are late and the pizza will soon be cold the longer we wait." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael hummed and looked as though he was deeply contemplating. He rubbed his chin and stared at the steaming pizza between them. The pizza that was enticing and inviting. Michelangelo would admit that he was indeed drooling over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be careful little brother. You sound as if you're speaking of…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Betrayal?" Michelangelo said, "that's because I am! Does thou remember a fortnight ago when Leo ate the first slice without our presence?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael opened his mouth but then paused, "Wait- why did you say fortnite?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, bro no, I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>fortnight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I learned that word from Donnie just last night. It means two weeks ago!" Michelangelo beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah okay. Then yes, I do remember this occurring a fortnight ago. And Leo isn't the only one. Just three days ago, I saw with my own eyes our genius brother trying to sneak away with the whole box of pizza!"  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo sat up and smacked the table, "This calls for mutiny! We must make them walk the plank for this!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael shared his enthusiasm, "They have to answer for their crimes! And they will not have our mercy!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wholeheartedly agree. While we're at it, let me keep their share. You can exchange two brothers for one, and from what I've seen, I'm a lot easier to get along with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo blinked and stared at the newcomer who had sat to his left. It was a mutant turtle, like him. But this one looked shorter. Softer. He also wore a purple bandana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Donatello," he smiled, "can we start eating now?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo stared openly before shrugging, "I guess we have a new Donnie. Hey, do you mind if I draw a portrait of you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael gasped, obviously offended at his response, or lack of care, "Mikey! No! And you! Where did you come from!?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short Donatello pointed a finger towards his Donatello’s lab, "From the portal, obviously." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Michelangelo finally saw his two missing brothers jog into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude! You disappeared so fast! I almost thought we lost you in that portal and that you were gone forever!" Leonardo exclaimed, arms waving in a panicked manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The smell of pizza called to me," short Donatello replied, "and I couldn't resist." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Michelangelo liked him already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You smelled it from that far away?" Donatello said incredulously, "fascinating! Maybe you have a stronger nose than us. What type of turtle are you anyways? You do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like a softshell." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, hello?" Raphael nearly squeaked, "Am I the only one freaking out about this? There is a mutant turtle in our lair that isn't us! And why is his name Donatello!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I built a portal using Leo's sword that would enable me to travel to other dimensions and bring alternate versions of me here. And this is me from another universe," Donatello swiftly surmised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. Well, good enough for him. Actually, no, it wasn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's so cool! But now I wanna meet the other mes out there!" Michelangelo pouted and used his killer move. The puppy eyed look. It had a ninety-nine percent success rate guaranteed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello hissed and attempted to cover his face, like a vampire protecting itself from the sun, "Stop that! Raph, tell him to stop!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awe come on Donnie, it won't hurt to bring Mikey with you next time," yes! Michelangelo already had Leonardo on his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted his attention to Raphael. Sure enough, his big brother fidgeted, sweating under the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Raph! Say no!" Donatello pleaded but it was no use. Michelangelo had his brother in the bag already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Mikey wants to go, then he can go," came Raphael's decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo whooped in excitement. Seeing a new dimension and other versions of themselves? Awesome! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, do you guys have any more pizza?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all turned to stare at short Donatello. Michelangelo stifled a sob. The pizza box was empty. The cheesy pizza…</span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took it back. He didn't like this one. Short Donatello was just like his Donatello. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Selfish.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude," Leonardo started, eyes wide, "you ate the whole thing? Where did you put all the pizza in your tiny body?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm more concerned about how he ate it all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast," Donatello muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The middle and least favorite brothers spoke to themselves. Traitors. Here he was, heartbroken and hungry, while they conversed with the one who had eaten their lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short Donatello noticed him first, "Oh hey dude, I didn't mean to make you cry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo blinked back a tear but it still slid down his cheek and croaked out, "I'm not crying."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short Donatello smiled and Michelangelo was taken aback at how soft it was. It was weird enough to make him stop sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me make it up to you. I'll build a pizza maker machine! Just for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo couldn't help the gasp, "Really?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short Donatello nodded, "Yeah, I built one back home for my brothers but my Mikey ended up breaking it. I hope you'll take better care of it than him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo sobbed once more and embraced the short Donatello. He was wrong again. This one was nothing like his genius brother. He was soft and huggable and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you're alright little Donnie," said Raphael, who came up to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo stared up at his big brother and whispered, "Raph, can we trade our Donnie for this one?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah fellas," short Donatello struggled in his grasp, "I wasn't actually serious about the exchange. My own brothers will miss me and they'll try to find me. And they </span>
  <em>
    <span>will."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Michelangelo could suggest faking his own death to live with them forever, someone else walked into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody was frozen still. All eyes were on the mutant rat that sauntered into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splinter didn't seem to have noticed the extra mutant turtle as he headed to the kitchen. But their luck wasn't with them. Just as he almost left, Splinter took a double take at short Donatello. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splinter frowned and squinted, "Purple?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Michelangelo saw Leonardo push their Donatello behind him, trying to hide him. Michelangelo applauded his brother for the effort, but he could still see Donatello’s giant forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael quickly tried to handle the situation, "Y-yeah! That's Donnie! He had an accident in the lab and now he looks a little different. But Donnie can fix it. Isn't that right, Donnie?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short Donatello caught on and thank goodness geniuses seem to be a shared trait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right," short Donatello even imitated their Donatello, voice bored and emotionless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He'll get to it real quick!" Michelangelo piped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pops," Leonardo said, grinning, "don't you have that opera show you're supposed to be watching? Like, right now? You're gonna miss it by standing there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That finally got Splinter's attention and he left but not without yelling; "That wasn't purple! Lie better next time!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we have permission to keep doing this,” Raphael said and smiled at short Donatello, “welcome to our home and please don’t drink all the coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short Donatello raised an eye ridge, “Sure,” and wow, okay, Michelangelo for sure has to hide the coffee now, “and it’s nice to meet you all. All of you are…very tall. And very different from my brothers,” and he stared at him, finally breaking the hug, “maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you are different though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo caught on, "I would love to meet your Mikey! Donnie! Can we go now!?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael rested a hand on his shoulder, "Hold on, you haven't eaten yet," the unspoken 'because of short Donatello' was unspoken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eating is for the weak," Donatello stated bluntly, "unfortunately, my body needs it. Other Me, I want to see your magic at work. I also want to show you my lab. You missed it, by the way, because you were distracted by </span>
  <em>
    <span>pizza."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short Donatello laughed sheepishly at the dramatic offended look of their Donatello, "Sorry about that. But let's get to it! After all, two brains are better than one, right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What does it say, when one Donatello smiles all good natured and the other smiles like the devil who scored another soul. Michelangelo pursed his lips. He hoped the other hims weren't evil. Or mean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's frightening what two Donatellos accomplished. Michelangelo was immensely glad they had the foresight to accompany the two into the lab and kept them from creating blueprints of really </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> inventions. Short Donatello didn't seem like he was gung ho about world domination- thank goodness for that- but apparently, he was beyond happy to be messing with technology that was far advanced from his dimension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how cool was that!? Short Donatello was from the 90s! It explained the way he spoke. A lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, with a pizza maker machine done- all the while awed and oohed at the magnificent masterpiece- and eating a whole abundance of them, Michelangelo can say he was absolutely stuffed. He patted his belly and sighed happily, everyone else doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo smiled widely at short Donatello, "You're my favorite brother!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello hummed, "I guess I'm not taking you with me the next time I collect another me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo swiftly back tracked, "But of course, no one can compare to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorite genius brother." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I thought. Speaking of, let's depart Angelo. I'm eager to meet more alternate versions of me. Other Me, you're welcomed to stay in my lab." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay I'm getting tired of hearing that," Leonardo pointed at short Donatello, "It's time to give shorty here a name, especially since you're gonna be bringing other versions of you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short Donatello shrugged, “Just call me Don. It’s what my brothers call me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don it is,” Raphael said and turned to Donatello, “keep Mikey out of trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Donatello wasn’t listening, he was on his phone and nonchalantly said, “Hm? Yeah okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael then turned to him, slightly panicked, “Mikey, for the love of pizza, be good and take care of Donnie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big bro, don’t worry about it so much, you’re gonna get wrinkles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, I wonder how we’ll look like with wrinkles. I’d probably still look extremely handsome,” Leonardo added as if the information was relevant. It wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Michelangelo mollified his red striped brother, “Sure Leo. Donnie, whenever you’re ready!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo landed face first on the ground and groaned at the pain. The trippy and free fall journey was worth it though. It felt like going on a ride in Six Flags. At least, that’s what he imagined Six Flags would be like. He wouldn’t exactly know. Being a mutant turtle and all and therefore not allowed to be seen or interacting with humans, much less go on a road trip to the amusement park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, no one in the family was even bothering to listen to the rules Splinter had given them. Not even Splinter </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> followed them. Maybe he could suggest going to Six Flags next summer!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reminding himself to remember it when they went back home, he finally looked up and saw an offered hand. Michelangelo gladly took it and his genius brother helped get on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first time was rough- Leo and I both fell- but by the second time you’ll know what to expect,” Donatello explained, but his attention was clearly on the new world they landed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” Michelangelo breathed out, noting immediately how similar it was to the sewers they lived in back home. The place had earthy tones of orange and brown and a nice pond in the center. They had a bunch of televisions in one spot. And was that….a lab? Oh! There was a punching bag too!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As cool as it was though, he also noticed the extreme lack of graffiti. The walls and ceiling just looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>plain.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Where was the personality? Where was the art? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, where were the alternate versions of them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donatello had already made himself at home by poking around the makeshift lab, muttering under his breath. Michelangelo let him be. Because strolling through the lair was a cat! All fluffy and adorable and made him want to snuggle with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat blinked at him and meowed adorably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo quickly bent down and scratched behind the cat’s ears, “Awe, hey there little guy! Aren’t you the most adorable thing ever? I’m so jealous that these guys have you as a pet! I mean, you are their pet right? Pops never let us own any pets, he says they’re a lot of responsibility and all that stuff but I take care of everyone in the family! And if I can make sure Donnie doesn’t die of starvation, or make sure Leo doesn’t pass out from sleep deprivation, or make sure Raph takes a break every now and then from training, then I sure as heck can take care of a small fluff ball!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! You sound pretty capable!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michelangelo screamed. Loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart calming down from the sudden scare, he shifted towards where the voice came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mutant turtle. With an orange bandana. He was smiling and gazing at him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So like, not to be rude, but do you wanna explain why you broke into our lair?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The kidnapping</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michelangelo could see it. This version of him meant <em> business. </em>Oh sure, to the untrained eye, the turtle before him might as well have been a goofball and a carefree dude. But he knew himself and if they were anything alike, playing the fool was the best act to determine one’s intentions. He often did that to Raphael and Splinter. Thus, he knew immediately what he had to do.</p>
<p>“We come in peace!” He bellowed loud and clear. The volume of his voice unfortunately scared away the fluffy puffball, meowing and scurrying off.</p>
<p>The other him- was Michelangelo actually <em> taller </em> than him?- blinked at him.</p>
<p>“Yours words say one thing,” and the other him looked toward where Donatello was, frozen and caught in the action as his fingers touched at pretty much everything in the lab of what was presumably the lab of his alternate self, “but your actions say another.”</p>
<p>“Wow that was so… dramatic,” Michelangelo gasped, “ohmigosh you’re super cool!”</p>
<p>Just like that, the façade broke away and the orange masked turtle grinned right back at him, “I know right!? Leo says it all the time and hey, I thought, I should say it too. For practice and all when I go out and fight crime in my superhero uniform.”</p>
<p>Michelangelo abandoned all reservations as he looked in awe at his cooler counterpart, “A superhero costume!? Ohmigosh! You have to show me!”</p>
<p>“I will! I even have one for my sidekick! And you’re like, the perfect size for it if you wanna try that on!”</p>
<p>“Sidekick- does that mean we can go crime fighting!?”</p>
<p>“What is going on here?”</p>
<p>They both turned to look at a flabbergasted turtle that was nearly identical to his alternate self. Only difference was their masks, skin tone, and the weapons they carried. Michelangelo knew without a doubt who this turtle was.</p>
<p>“Greetings fellow genius!” and Donatello was quick to act on it, “I have studied your work in the limited time I was here and I am of course obviously impressed.”</p>
<p>Alternate Donatello stared, sighed, and faced this world’s counterpart of Michelangelo, “Mikey, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“Hey! I didn’t do anything! I take offense to that!” Alternate Michelangelo retorted, only mildly offended. </p>
<p>Michelangelo intervened, because they gotta stick together after all, solidarity among the orange ninja turtles, “He’s telling the truth. Donnie, come on, show off your big brain energy.”</p>
<p>Donatello puffed his chest, easily taking the reins, “I created a portal that enabled me to travel freely through alternate dimensions. And I came here to recruit you.”</p>
<p>Alternate Donatello suddenly wore a worried expression, “What’s wrong? Is your world in danger? Is your Leo and Raph in trouble? Is that why it’s just the two of you-”</p>
<p>“Why is it that your first reaction is that there’s danger? Don said the same thing too when I asked him,” Donatello muttered before continuing on, “No to all of your questions. I came over to invite you to my dimension so that we may compare our intellect. It will be a great experience for all of us.”</p>
<p>“You can come too!” Michelangelo happily added to his alternate self, “We can paint together! Cook together! Watch movies together! Heck, even play videogames together!” </p>
<p>The alternate version of him practically beamed with each passing word Michelangelo uttered. But it was alternate Donatello who slightly frowned, not as easily swayed.</p>
<p>“While I’m sure it’ll be a very interesting and intriguing experience, I can’t just leave, <em> we </em> can’t just leave,” he ended, stressing that last bit to Michelangelo’s counterpart, who deflated like a balloon.</p>
<p>“Not even for pizza?” Donatello added hopefully.</p>
<p>“Wha- <em> no.” </em></p>
<p>“Darn it,” Donatello muttered, “that worked with Don.”</p>
<p>And oh, Michelangelo understood at that moment. Don was bribed into their world. With pizza. He suddenly had mad respect for that short turtle.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it for pizza!” Alternate Michelangelo pleaded- and Michelangelo had mad respect for him too now- and shook this world’s version of his brother, “Donnie? What are you thinking!? Rejecting our guest’s humble offer of dimension hopping and turning down pizza? Can you even <em> call </em> yourself my brother?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can,” Alternate Donatello swatted his brother’s hands off of him, “look, why don’t you give us a couple of days to think it over? Preferably after we inform our father and brothers. I am interested, despite the warning bells that tell me no.”</p>
<p>Michelangelo was all up for it. A few more days weren’t going to hurt anyone. Did this mean he and Donatello would be staying here until then? Was that possible? Because he would <em> love </em> nothing more than to know more about this dimension and the other versions of his brothers. Maybe he could help brighten the lair too. Add a few murals here and there. </p>
<p>However, Donatello didn’t respond to that completely safe suggestion. Michelangelo tilted his head very obviously, trying to get his genius brother to reply- he knew his brother was rude, but come on- only to stare confusingly when his brother stepped forward.</p>
<p>Donatello took out his tech bo and pressed a button. Michelangelo watched, always amazed to see the handicraft of his brother as the tech bo transformed itself to a high grade hammer with thrusters on the back. That thing totally denied physics. Maybe. He didn’t know much about physics. But Donatello would absolutely do something to break the rules of physics if he put his mind to it.</p>
<p>The mood shift was noticed. </p>
<p>Alternate Donatello gaped at the tech bo, “You… how?”</p>
<p>Donatello grinned, obviously proud of himself, “I can show you. In my dimension.”</p>
<p><em> Oh. </em> Michelangelo understood that too. His brother was attempting to bribe this version of himself too. Question is, would it work?</p>
<p>“I… no ….” even then, the word was weak willed, wavering, as he refused to look anywhere but the tech bo. It was obvious to Michelangelo that just like his brother, this one wanted to take apart the tech bo and see what made it work and what could be added. </p>
<p>He nearly snorted. Not much of a difference in the end. </p>
<p>“We’re home,” called out a new voice, footsteps growing closer. It sounded like two people. Or rather perhaps. Two turtles. This world’s Leonardo and Raphael. Definitely.</p>
<p>“You guys won’t believe what Casey did,” came another voice, this one gruff.</p>
<p>Michelangelo perked up. Who was Casey? A human? A mutant? A yokai? He nearly wanted to burst from excitement. He didn’t get to question who this person was. Because Alternate Michelangelo looked back, face pinched until it cleared away and was replaced by determination.</p>
<p>“Donnie,” Alternate Michelangelo said, “I’m about to make your decision a whole lot easier.”</p>
<p>The second this world’s version of him pushed alternate Donatello, Michelangelo knew what he had in mind. Thus, Michelangelo had no problem in aiding the kidnapping of one purple masked ninja turtle, grabbing on tight to the other arm.</p>
<p>Alternate Donatello yelped in surprise but was no match against two excited and eager orange banded turtles. He even looked like he had accepted his fate. Very smart of him. They weren’t genius for nothing.</p>
<p>“Get a move on Donald!” Michelangelo said to his stunned brother. Why was Donatello surprised? They kidnap April from her home like once a week. Common sense seemed to have finally returned to his brother when he trailed after them quickly.</p>
<p>They were about to step into the portal until the two voices from before were heard loud and clear.</p>
<p>“What- hey!”</p>
<p>“Don!? Mikey!?”</p>
<p>Michelangelo spared a glance. They really did all look alike! Barring of course, their skin color and masks. </p>
<p>“We are absolutely <em> not </em>getting kidnapped!” Alternate Michelangelo shouted.</p>
<p>“No kidnapping whatsoever! We <em> all </em>agreed to go to our dimension and hang out!” Michelangelo responded helpfully- it’s always a great idea to leave a good impression after all.</p>
<p>“I never agreed to anything!” Alternate Donatello said, trying to defend himself but he stopped struggling a long time ago and Michelangelo thought this version of his brother was playing the whole ‘I said no but gosh darn, they kidnapped me and so I must be forced to go, oh well.’</p>
<p>The two turtles- this world’s Leonardo and Raphael- quickly tried to follow them but it was too late. Alternate Leonardo looked like he couldn’t believe what was happening, disbelief was written all over the guy. Which was pretty funny. Leonardo never slipped up like that. And oh boy, did this Raphael look angry. The only time Michelangelo ever saw an expression like that on his own brother was when he went into savage mode. Not looking forward to that, he sure was glad they were parting ways. </p>
<p>Michelangelo jumped into the portal with his counterpart, a kidnapped alternate Donatello, and his own genius brother.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Raphael cried, losing his will to live and his bag of chips to one overly eager Don, “how am I losing!?”</p>
<p>“Go fish,” Don said, not showing remorse as he opened the bag of his- previously owned- salty chips.</p>
<p>“Pizza?” Leonardo asked consoling and Raphael nodded weakly. </p>
<p>The machine Don and Donatello built was quick to work. A mere seconds and boom, Raphael had a fully cooked pizza on his plate. It made him feel better. By a lot. </p>
<p>“You’re the best,” Raphael paused, “don’t let that go to your head.”</p>
<p>“Too late,” Leonardo grinned, “thank you big bro. Now if you can say that in front of Donnie and Mikey, that’d be great.”</p>
<p>Don, who was chewing on some chips, stopped to stare openly, “What did you call him?”</p>
<p>“What did I call him?” Leonardo blinked, “I called him big bro.”</p>
<p>Don then stared at him, which made him fidget slightly.</p>
<p>“You’re older than Leonardo?” Don questioned, for once showing surprise.</p>
<p>Raphael nodded slowly. The way the short turtle asked was almost as if it weren’t true for him. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna take a guess and assume I’m not older than Leo in your world?” </p>
<p>“I’m not actually sure,” Don replied, looking deeply contemplated, “we’re all the same age but who hatched first? No one knows.”</p>
<p>“Woah seriously?” Leonardo abandoned his cards, seemingly not caring anymore if they could both see it. Which, mood. Don was on a winning streak and Raphael wagered neither he or his brother were going to win anytime soon.</p>
<p>“Sounds pretty crazy,” Raphael commentated, putting his cards away too- anything to escape this losing torture, “I’m the oldest of us at 15, Donnie and Leo are 14, and Mikey’s 13.”</p>
<p>Don put down his cards, face down, and Raphael will never know if this turtle was cheating or not. Donatello cheated too after all.</p>
<p>Don laughed incredulously, “You kidding me? That sounds crazy to me! The other turtles I met were the same age too. Next you’re going to tell me that Leo isn’t your leader.”</p>
<p>Silence. Raphael blinked. Leonardo was stunned. Don stared at them, back and forth like a tennis ball. Leonardo snorted, then suddenly laughed louder and harder, falling off his chair, arms wrapped around his stomach.</p>
<p>“Ha!” Leonardo said in between giggles and gasps, “you’re funny Don! I can’t-”</p>
<p>Raphael watched as his brother slowly succumbed to become a part of the floor, still laughing madly and incoherent, unable to form a single word. He stared back at Don, who wasn’t laughing. In fact, he was looking at Leonardo weirdly.</p>
<p>Raphael took a deep breath. So the short turtle wasn’t really joking. An alternate version of Leonardo was Don’s leader. He side-eyed his younger brother, who was now gasping for air, wheezing within an inch of his life. </p>
<p>He really hoped Don’s Leonardo wasn’t like his. Not to be mean or anything but Leonardo could never take anything seriously. His red striped brother often preferred to be lazy, and was most of the time, pretty selfish. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna take another guess and say my Leo isn’t like your Leo,” Raphael said.</p>
<p>Don nodded, bemused at the sight, “Nope. If he isn’t the leader, then I’m gonna take a guess and say that it’s you.”</p>
<p>Raphael chuckled good naturedly, “What gave it away?”</p>
<p>“Literally everything. You’re different from my Raphael too, you know. Raphael is a wise guy and sarcasm is his best friend.”</p>
<p>Wasn’t that interesting? Raphael would have loved to have met the guy. Maybe he could share a few pointers about sarcasm. Maybe then his little brothers would stop sassing him. </p>
<p>A crash was heard from the lab. Raphael frowned and stood up, worried. Don followed his lead, pizza hanging from his mouth- Raphael didn’t even see him take a slice. He’s honestly impressed. From below, Leonardo was recovering, slowly standing up with the support of the table.</p>
<p>Four turtles came running in from the lab. Two of which were Donatello and Michelangelo, the other two were completely different looking turtles with the same colored bandana. The alternate versions of them. They looked alike, minus the minor differences.</p>
<p>He also belatedly realized the alternate version of Donatello was being held captive by the two Michelangelos. He frowned and stared at Donatello, very much disappointed. Kidnapping people? Seriously? Great. Another thing to worry about besides his brother’s intent on world domination.</p>
<p>Donatello waved his arms frantically, eyes wide, “It’s not kidnapping!”</p>
<p>“Donnie, bro,” Leonardo finally spoke, slowly grinning at the scene, “it is totally kidnapping. You kidnapped yourself.”</p>
<p>Raphael let out a heavy sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Commercial break.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael took it upon himself to bring some sort of normalcy into their home. As the oldest, he was the only one who could, the only one who knew <em> how. </em>And with the amount of crazy shenanigans his siblings like to get into, he’s proud to say he’s become nonchalant about most things and reacted accordingly. </p>
<p>“Mikey, come on, let the nice turtle go,” Raphael persuaded and inwardly sighed in relief when the youngest brother did so without complaint. </p>
<p>Giving a side glare to Donatello, who sweated slightly and looked everywhere but at him, he greeted the two new guests, “Hi! Welcome to our home. I am so sorry if Donnie and Mikey kidnapped you,” he recalled how it was only alternate Donatello who was sandwiched between two Michelangelos, “let me retract that, I’m sorry one of you was kidnapped,” he stared pensively at alternate Michelangelo, who was staring at him with big eyes, “if you’re anything like Mikey, don’t start cooking at 3 am in the morning and yell about the lamb sauce. Some of us are actually trying to sleep,” he shifted to alternate Donatello, who shared alternate Michelangelo’s stupor, “apparently you guys like coffee. You’re going to have to share now that there’s three of you.”</p>
<p>Raphael smiled kindly, “With that out of the way, make yourselves at home and don’t make too much trouble. Oh! And this little guy is another Donnie but we call him Don to make things easier.”</p>
<p>Don raised an arm and waved, “It’s nice to see you guys again.”</p>
<p>Again? Raphael’s interest was piqued. Don had mentioned meeting other turtles in their card game but he honestly hadn’t considered the short turtle would meet them again. Weren’t there supposed to be like hundreds of these alternate dimensions? Then again, what would he know. He’s not the science guy. His only knowledge of dimension hopping came from Jupiter Jim and random surfing on the internet.</p>
<p>Alternate Michelangelo suddenly gasped as he caught sight of Don, “It’s the little dude who says Turtle Power! Were you kidnapped too!?”</p>
<p>“I came willingly.”</p>
<p>“Wish I could say the same thing,” said the other alternate Donatello, who had looked apprehensive before shaking out of it as he pointed at Donatello’s tech bo, “May I borrow that?”</p>
<p>Raphael had to take a double take. A version of his selfish genius brother asking for permission? He looked at Leonardo and Michelangelo and confirmed that yes, he was not imagining things.</p>
<p>“By all means,” Donatello conceded the tech bo into alternate Donatello’s hands, “this is my pride and joy, made out of premium grade titanium.”</p>
<p>Alternate Donatello nodded, listening, “Looks it too. Makes me wonder if I can mix something like this with future tech.”</p>
<p>There were various reactions to that statement. Raphael thought it somehow normal that these counterparts went into the <em> future. </em> They could be lying of course but why lie about something like that? It’s not like it was the craziest thing he’s heard of-</p>
<p>Alternate Michelangelo just stated their shredder was an alien from the past that lived long enough to their present day and when they dealt with that shredder, another had come along that was similar to their shredder.</p>
<p>Raphael had to take a seat and pressed his palms together. He lied. Nothing about them was normal and he should stop pretending it was.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Raphael knew better than to interrupt three geniuses in the lab planning away. Normally he’d be concerned but one conversation with the other alternate Donatello, who was dubbed Donnie, had erased his fears away like the wind. This one was nice and soft spoken and actually cared about the wellbeing of the world. Yes. Raphael could trust him with all of their lives at stake. Who knows, maybe Donnie can change his brother’s mindset on world domination. The chances of that happening were as high as Leonardo taking responsibility but a turtle can dream.</p>
<p>Leaving that, Raphael decided to distract himself by training. Unfortunately, silence in the house was an impossibility and he was joined by Leonardo, Michelangelo, and alternate Michelangelo who was aptly nicknamed Mikey- despite the turtle’s insistence of being called Turtle Titan.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna train big guy?” Mikey grinned and Raphael was unnerved by how eerily similar it looked to Leonardo’s grin and he knew deep in his bones he had to watch out for this Mikey. </p>
<p>“I am, training builds up muscle and power, <em> something </em> that you both should be doing too," Raphael stressed to his two brothers who waved away the matter.</p>
<p>Leonardo gave him a lazy smile and a shrug, "What for? We got you as our hard hitter." </p>
<p>Raphael frowned, "Just because I'm the tallest and strongest doesn't mean you should slack off. What if I'm not there for you when you run into trouble?" </p>
<p>“You’re the leader, you’re always going to be there for us,” Leonardo responded easily, unfazed, and Raphael scowled at his brother but it was weak. The blue banded turtle’s words were true, much to his dismay. The last time Raphael had tried to teach them that lesson, they very nearly destroyed themselves. Looking back at it now, had it been the other way around, he might have fallen into the same trap. Pizza puffs are naturally delicious….</p>
<p>Suddenly, Mikey was choking. Concerned, Michelangelo patted Mikey’s shell. Very aggressively he might add. Raphael might have intervened if the alternate orange banded ninja hadn’t recovered just as quickly. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that, but uh, did I hear that right?” Mikey was quick on his feet, face near Leonardo, who took a step back at the turtle invading his personal space, “did you say your Raph is the leader? You? With your own mouth?” Mikey turned to Michelangelo, throwing an arm around his shoulder, disbelief written all over as he asked for confirmation, “You heard that too right?” and he faced Raphael, “Am I hearing things? Or did the portal mess up my brain?”</p>
<p>Ah. This might be another case like Don’s. Different leaders. But did this mean Mikey’s leader was Leonardo too?</p>
<p>Raphael went ahead and asked, “Judging from your reaction, I guess I’m not the leader there?”</p>
<p>Mikey cackled, eyes lit up in mirth, “Are you kidding? Old <em> Raphie </em> is no leader material. He’d sooner bust in heads and let that big temper of his smash bad guys and jump into losing fights. You,” Mikey poked Leonardo’s chest, “on the other hand- well my Leo really- is all about honor and patience and using that brain for strategy. Man, I knew things would be different, but I didn’t expect it to be <em> this </em> different! Even Don’s leader is Leo! And those other black and white turtles I met too! I thought it was like a universal law all Leos had to be a leader.”</p>
<p>At that, Raphael shifted uneasily. Three alternate versions of he and his brothers where Leonardo was the leader? That was… strange to hear. Did this mean his brother, selfish and lazy, would one day want to be a leader too?</p>
<p>“Okay,” Leonardo said slowly, “is this like some sort of joke you and Don set up? Because if it is, ha! You guys totally got me, haha… ha… you’re not laughing.”</p>
<p>Mikey grinned widely, apparently amused, “Why laugh over something that isn’t a joke?”</p>
<p>The blue masked ninja let out a tiny laugh before booking it out of the training room. Raphael blinked, speechless. Guess that answered his question. Not that he would have minded. Leonardo had the potential to be a leader if he wanted to. But that was the problem. If Leonardo <em> wanted </em> to. Clearly, his brother didn’t. </p>
<p>A part of Raphael was relieved. He had called himself leader one day and none of his brothers had questioned it. Well, sort of. He was just the oldest and used that to try to reign in his chaotic brothers and somehow along the way his brothers called him the leader. In fact, he’s pretty sure it was Leonardo who called him that first.</p>
<p>“I think Leo is having an existential crisis,” Michelangelo piped in, who had been watching in the sidelines with morbid fascination.</p>
<p>Mikey’s grin was getting a little too troublesome, “I noticed.”</p>
<p>“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t give my brother anymore existential crises,” Raphael said dryly before perking up, “you’re pretty fast on your feet. Do you wanna spar?”</p>
<p>“Hmm. You know what, why not? But I’m warning you, you’ll be fighting a Battle Nexus Champion,” Mikey said smugly. </p>
<p>“Woah!” Michelangelo gasped, stars in his eyes, “You guys have a Battle Nexus too!? And you’re a champion!? Dude you’re, like, insanely awesome!”</p>
<p>Mikey preened at the praise, soaking up each and every word like a sponge. Once again, Raphael was reminded of Leonardo. Wasn’t that ironic? Mikey was more like Leonardo than Michelangelo and they weren’t even counterparts of each other. Then again, Mikey had mentioned his Raph was temperamental so Raphael was obviously different from his counterpart. But that was weird, because then that would mean not all Donatellos should be geniuses and from what he’s seen so far, all three Donatellos acted like lost siblings finally reunited after a decade long war.</p>
<p>Shaking his head from going too deep in his thoughts, he threw Mikey a challenging grin, “Don’t inflate that ego of his Michael. Leo is a Battle Nexus Champion too and I beat him in spars.”</p>
<p>Curiosity flickered in the alternate orange masked turtle, “I’m definitely gonna have to ask him how that went. But first, a lesson for you big guy. I <em> really </em> hope you’re not a sore loser.”</p>
<p>Michelangelo clapped his hands together enthusiastically, “Yes! Beat him up! Show him that Mikeys can be superior, that we should be feared!”</p>
<p>Raphael rolled his eyes good naturedly. So much for family support.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Okay. Raphael winced at a particular bruise on his side as he was thrown on the ground once more. This Mikey should absolutely be feared. Raphael liked to think he was a good fighter, he wins against his brothers most of the time, even when they team up against him. And out of everyone, he trains the most too. </p>
<p>But he ended up losing three times in a row. He’s not mad or upset over it either. Mikey was strong. The way he fought, the precision, the determination and confidence. Raphael could see it clear as day. This alternate version of his little brother had <em> experience </em>, and a lot of it under his belt.</p>
<p>“Not bad Raphie, you really <em> are </em> a hard hitter,” Mikey offered a hand and Raphael took it, rising to his feet and muscles a tad bit sore, “your form is good and your technique a bit sloppy, but nothing training can fix. Oh gosh, I can’t believe I just said that,” he shivered, “I better not turn into Leo.”</p>
<p>If possible, Michelangelo’s eyes were bigger, clearly awestruck, “Can you stay with us forever?”</p>
<p>Mikey threw his head back and laughed, “You’re funny dude. And adorable! I don’t remember being this cutesy since I was like 13.”</p>
<p>Raphael snorted, regretted it when his side throbbed, and said, “Well Mike here is 13 and he knows how adorable he is. Don’t think I don’t know when you use your puppy eyes on me. One day, I’ll be immune to it.”</p>
<p>Michelangelo shrugged innocently, “Yeah but until then, you’re gonna have to deal with it.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Mikey shouted, face shocked, and pointed at Michelangelo, “You’re 13!?”</p>
<p>“Oh boy,” Raphael sighed and explained promptly, “yes, Mike is 13, Leo and Donnie are 14, and I’m 15.”</p>
<p>Mikey rounded at him, “You’re 15!? No wonder I wiped the floor with you!”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Raphael stood straighter, nearly a whole foot- maybe 2- taller than Mikey, and mildly offended, “I held my ground against you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah true,” Mikey took a deep breath, “but now I feel bad.”</p>
<p>Before Raphael could say something, his little brother jumped in, face highly curious, “Wait, then how old are <em> you?” </em></p>
<p>“I’m 18,” Mikey answered and… well it made sense. No wonder the turtle was such a good fighter. It made Raphael feel better about losing to him.</p>
<p>Mikey continued, “All of you are like… toddlers,” he stared at Michelangelo, “Except you. You’re a baby.”</p>
<p>Michelangelo puffed his cheeks, which wasn’t helping his case if Raphael was being honest, “No I’m not! I’m a teenager and I can totally do grown up stuff. I beat a foot recruit on my own!”</p>
<p>“And you let this happen?” Mikey asked him, blinking.</p>
<p>Raphael started to fidget slightly, feeling more pressure now that he realized this turtle was practically an adult, “I didn’t want to but he <em> can </em> handle himself.”</p>
<p>Michelangelo took out his kusari-fundo, which had aptly stolen Mikey’s attention very much the same way his tonfas had, and glowered at his alternate version, no longer starstrucked, “I strike fear into our enemies hearts. They tremble before me! Fight me and see how strong I am!”</p>
<p>Raphael had to intervene- they could not afford another fire in the house, “Mike no! No mystic powers! Don't you remember what happened last time!?"</p>
<p>“Woah chill out, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Mikey put his hands up in surrender and that was enough for Michelangelo to put down his weapon, “heck, I’m <em> jealous </em> of you! I never got out of the sewer- actively that is- until me and my bros were 16.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Raphael slumped his shoulders, “so you’re not mad?”</p>
<p>“Nope! Now what was this about mystic powers? Because if you were holding back Raphie, I’ll be pretty upset.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>April? April!?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donatello huffed and crossed his arms. There was nothing wrong with his future plans. Didn’t they always say young impressionable teenagers should always plan for their future? To have backup plans after backup plans in case the first one failed? Donatello had more than a few backup plans if the trip to crossing alternate dimensions went wrong. </p><p>There were many theories, one of which suggested a possibility of endangering his own existence by crossing paths with an alternate version of himself. Donatello was nothing if not adventurous when it came to science. If he had died when he first saw Don, well. It would have been Leonardo’s fault, simple as that. Donatello would have undoubtedly come back as a ghost just to laugh at how Leonardo was going to explain his unfortunate death to their family. There was also the matter of possibly meeting versions of his family that were evil, or less inclined to be heroes. Which, while very intriguing, would cause problems down the line.</p><p>“I cannot believe there is a version of me who wants to build very dangerous stuff with uranium,” Donnie was bug eyed at the blueprints, “not to mention your world domination plans too.”</p><p>Don was fiddling with something on his computer and maybe Donatello should have been concerned for whatever changes the short turtle was inevitably accomplishing but he’s more pressed about Donnie, who was obviously not too pleased about his future plans.</p><p>“I cannot believe there’s a version of me who likes helping people,” Donatello shivered, “ugh, it even felt wrong to say it.”</p><p>“What’s the password for your security defenses?” Don asked but quickly said, “actually, nevermind.”</p><p>Which, rude. Donatello needed a better password if Don was able to get in so easily. Or maybe not. There weren’t exactly any other geniuses in the lab who could do so that wasn’t him or other alternate versions of him. At least he knew Don could be bribed with pizza if anything got out of hand.</p><p>The new turtle looked away from the blueprints to stare at him sadly, “It must be so tiring to be evil though.”</p><p>Donatello didn’t let that deter him, “It’s actually quite fun.”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Donnie said exasperatedly, “did you really bring us here to compare our intellect or to help you take over the world?”</p><p>Donatello paused. He looked at Donnie for a moment and shifted to Don, who was typing away at a rapid pace. He saw a long set of codes and was genuinely interested in whatever the short turtle had planned.</p><p>“I’m going to be honest- and be glad for I am not usually so with my brothers- I did not think of that but you know what, it’s never too late to improve my world domination plans. I’m going to have to remove Mikey from second in command in favor of another me.”</p><p>“Mikey?” Donnie stressed incredulously, “your kid brother? Who’s only 13? He wants to help you rule the world?”</p><p>“He agreed for a bag of chips.”</p><p>Donnie rubbed his temple and stared at the tech bo he had been analyzing in betrayal, “What have I gotten myself into….”</p><p>“Just go along with it,” Don chimed in, “the kid is bound to realize ruling the world won’t be worth it.”</p><p>Donatello was going to start hoarding the pizza for that outrageous remark.</p><p>“I am the furthest thing from a <em> kid,” </em> Donatello proclaimed, hackles raised and he narrowed his eyes at Don’s deceptively short stature, “how old are you?”</p><p>“Time is a construct built by mankind and I won’t be beheld by it,” and alright fine, Donatello couldn’t argue against something true.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he’s 16,” Donnie helpfully answered, “I think he’s been 16 for a long time though,” he added not so helpfully.</p><p>Donatello curiously stared at Don, who ignored them, “Are you saying he’s immortal?”</p><p>Donnie shrugged helplessly and Donatello saw the short turtle in a new light. Immortality. Maybe if Donatello asked politely- he can’t do it nicely- Don would share his wisdom. </p><p>Don, who was finally done with whatever he was doing, turned to them and said sagely, “Belief is a very powerful thing.”</p><p>Which was very superstitious and Donatello perhaps would have doubted such a statement if it weren’t for the fact that mystic powers was a thing that existed to defy all laws of science. </p><p>“Why do you have a disco ball in your tech bo?” Donnie asked, scrolling through the settings.</p><p>“To frighten my enemies.”</p><p>“Ah,” Donnie didn’t look convinced.</p><p>Donatello pushed, “Hey, it’s worked before. It once made Baron Draxum run away.”</p><p>Donnie still didn’t look convinced but conceded anyways, his focus changing to something else, “You’ve mentioned him before. Who exactly is he?”</p><p>“He’s the guy who created us. He wanted us to be his perfect warriors but then our dad took us away and got himself mutated too. He’s not like that anymore though,” Donatello frowned, “Which is a darn shame. I wanted to ask if he could continue his human experiments and let me watch. Or perhaps join him.”</p><p>“There are so many things wrong in that sentence,” Donnie said, looking very tired which was weird because the turtle had sat in his workshop this entire time scrutinizing his tech bo, “but I guess that’s something your Leo should discuss with you.”</p><p>Donatello had to snort, “Nardo said he was going to be the face of the rebellion to take down my empire. I’m throwing him in jail when that happens.”</p><p>For some reason, that caused Donnie further confusion. </p><p>“Leo isn’t this world’s leader,” Don intervened, hopping off his computer to sit across from Donnie, “weird, right?”</p><p>Donnie blinked, “If it’s not Leo, then who….” and the turtle’s eyes shone with eureka, “Raph. That explains why he was very concerned and asked me to watch over you.”</p><p>Donatello looked at them both, trying to see a lie. There was none. Which was disturbing. </p><p>“Ignoring how Leo is somehow the leader in both of your worlds,” Donatello went on, waving his hand, “you said something about future tech right?”</p><p>Donnie drew his lips to a thin line, “I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with sharing it now that I’ve seen your plans for the future.”</p><p>“I’ll share them.”</p><p>Donnie gave Don an incredulous look. Donatello threw Don a bright smile. Who even cared what Don might have done on his computer, at least he was willing to share precious knowledge.</p><p>Don shrugged at Donnie, “He wants to learn. I’m not gonna deny him that. A genius never stops learning. Besides, he would have found some way to get us to tell him.”</p><p>“You were only in our lair for a couple of minutes,” Donnie said, shoulders slump, “how… actually, don’t answer that. I already know the answer.”</p><p>Donatello grinned knowingly, “It’s because we’re geniuses.”</p><p>Donnie sighed, “Yes, because we’re geniuses.”</p><p>They set to work at a moderate pace- moderate for a group of geniuses that is- when Donatello’s phone rang. He decided to ignore it. If his brothers really needed his presence, they’ll barge straight into his lab like they always do. It can’t be Splinter because around this time, he was too engrossed in his commercials. Might be Draxum but why would he call him? The yokai would likely call Michelangelo before anyone else in the family, except for perhaps-</p><p>Donatello shot out of his chair, “April!” </p><p>He made a beeline for his phone, not paying attention to the shouts of surprise from his counterparts. And there April was. Her contact picture displayed a smile and happy attitude. Donatello savored that for a brief moment before reluctantly swiping the screen to answer the call.</p><p><em> “Donnie! Where the heck is everyone!?” </em> </p><p>Donatello grimaced and pulled the phone away from, “April, I am so sorry-”</p><p><em> “Sorry won’t help you,” </em> she threatened and Donatello was already thinking of ways to improve her phone for forgiveness.</p><p>“Okay, I know we stood you up, but I promise it was for a very good reason and I am <em> very </em>sorry I forgot because I was so caught up in opening a portal and dragging my alternate dimensional selfs here and-”</p><p>
  <em> “Hold on. Pause right there and repeat that last part.” </em>
</p><p>“Er, I opened up a portal and dragged my alternate selfs here.”</p><p>April was remarkably calm when she said, <em> “Alternate selfs. That’s plural.” </em></p><p>Donatello fought the urge to be witty and said, “Yes. Plural.”</p><p>
  <em> “Okay. I’m heading over.” </em>
</p><p>She ended the call and Donatello breathed a sigh of relief. She won’t murder him today. Small mercies.</p><p>“That was April O’Neil, right?” Donnie asked with a small smile.</p><p>Donatello was surprised, “Yeah. You have April in your dimension too?”</p><p>“She was the first human to have befriended us.”</p><p>“Same here,” Don said, “seems like she’s a constant with us. The other turtles I met have an April too.”</p><p>Huh. Donatello couldn’t help but puff his chest proudly. Of course April was a constant. She was family. No doubt it was the same for the others.</p><p>“We met her when we were kids,” Donatello began, growing obnoxiously fond over the memories, “we snuck out to a playground and found April there, sitting all alone. She didn’t care how weird we looked. I don’t think she <em> understood </em> exactly how weird we were but time passed and she just became family.”</p><p>“Then I wager she has a bunch of embarrassing stories about you,” Donnie teased. </p><p>“She won’t snitch on me.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Don said ominously and Donatello faltered, suddenly wishing if perhaps April visiting might not be the best option.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re <em> April?” </em> Donnie asked in disbelief, looking over April up and down.</p><p>April crossed her arms, looking at Donnie suspiciously, “Yeah. I am.”</p><p>“But you’re so <em> young.” </em></p><p>“What,” April’s suspicion was replaced by confusion. The same confusion Donatello shared. What did Donnie mean by young?</p><p>“My April is an <em> adult </em>. She’s married and all.”</p><p>“Married!?” April cried out, obviously having some sort of existential crisis. </p><p>Donatello let them argue it over. It distracted April from lecturing him after all. He shifted to Don, who remained to be as calm as ever. Donatello wondered if immortality had something to do with him being so nonchalant. </p><p>“You don’t look surprised,” Donatello muttered.</p><p>“My April is an adult too. She’s a news reporter,” Don took a bite from a pizza Donatello had no idea where he got from, “and quite frankly, nothing really surprises me. Except for the part about Leo not being your leader. But I got over that.”</p><p>Donatello slightly envied Don for it. It's that immortality. It has to be.</p><p>Surprisingly, or maybe not surprisingly, April got along well with both versions of him. Was Donatello jealous? No, not really. He already had to share his best friend/sister with his brothers. Never let it be said Donatello was completely selfish. </p><p>“Hello little lady!” came Mikey’s booming voice, strolling in with Michelangelo and Raphael, all grins as he held his hand out to April, “the name’s Mikey! You can tell because of my love for orange.”</p><p>April snorted, “Huh. And here I thought it was because of how short you are.”</p><p>“Look who’s talking,” Mikey bantered easily.</p><p>“You didn’t tell us you were coming over,” Michelangelo said, all innocent and wide-eyed and Donatello had to pity him.</p><p>April gave him a sharp grin, “You would have known, if you had answered my phone calls.”</p><p>Michelangelo quickly spluttered, mixing apologies with promises of food and that was enough for April to forgive.</p><p>Raphael scooted next to Donatello and he looked up at his brother, noting the concern.</p><p>“Where’s Leo?” </p><p>“Uh, I don’t know? I thought he was with you?”</p><p>“He was. And then he left when Mikey told him his alternate versions were leaders.”</p><p>Donatello nodded sagely. If he knew his self proclaimed twin- and he did, much to his misfortune- that revelation certainly had not gone over well for his rather selfish and lazy twin.</p><p>“Eh. He’ll get over it. Oh look, he did. He’s coming in.”</p><p>Leonardo easily joined the fray, giving April a quick hug before avoiding her wrath by ducking under her arm. </p><p>“So,” Donatello started and was offended when Raphael sighed heavily.</p><p>“Donnie, no. Isn’t two versions of yourself enough? You straight up kidnapped one.”</p><p>“I did no such thing. That was all Mikey. Both of them. Just one more, alright? Don keeps talking about this other turtle and wouldn't it be nice if Don could reunite with the other turtle he knew?”</p><p>Raphael gave him a look, “Sympathy doesn’t work for you. Don’t try it.”</p><p>“Fair. How about this, I’ll drink less coffee if you allow me to bring one more version of me.”</p><p>“Less coffee, more sleep, and I go with you this time to make sure none of this kidnapping nonsense happens,” Raphael insisted and Donatello pondered it over, weighed his options, and sighed.</p><p>“Okay. Deal.”</p><p>Before they could shake on it, a bright light glowed and blinded them. All conversation halted as the wind picked up too. Donatello barely registered how Raphael pushed him behind him, as if trying to protect him, when the light died down and unfamiliar voices spoked up.</p><p>Donatello blinked as three new turtles seemed to appear out of thin air into the lair. All three looked like Don, with the obvious exclusions of their masks and weapons.</p><p>Don smiled brightly and said casually, “I told you my brothers would find me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sending good vibes to everyone.</p><p>Also, I got <a href="https://errorfreak88.tumblr.com/post/644247812800905216/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks27241474chapters">fanart</a></p><p>Shower the fanart with much love!!! Seriously. And once again, thank you so much @errorfreak88 (aka Undertalefreak on ao3) your fanart filled my heart with joy!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you all enjoy!</p>
<p>Tumblr: <a href="https://sunnimint.tumblr.com/">Sunnimint</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>